Habanera Popcicles
by Lisa Bazaar Queen of Soybeans
Summary: “Cullen,” She sneered at me with Jacob by her side. Ohh, no matter what she did, it just seemed so entrancing. So I smirked, staring directly into her brown eyes. “Clearwater,” She frowned. I'm going to hell, indefinetly.
1. Chapter 1

Random pairing, No? Just felt like I should do this to have something to do, If you like it, I might write more, and

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I never truly thought that I would be this insane to ever trust this woman.

But the first time she walked into the room I was bombarded with scrambled thoughts and violent bursts of color.

She walked with a demeanor that insisted respect and commanded you to pay attention. Leah Clearwater.

Of course, I've got a loving wife, a young daughter who I love deeply and love me back. The moment she glanced at me, inky black tresses swished like a whirlpool.

Her dark skin stood out in this rainy city whereas my pale skin reminded her constantly of vampires.

However, emotionally and mentally they were not that far apart.

And when she looked him up and down, her pretty exotic face contorted, frowning.

"Cullen," She sneered at me with Jacob by her side. Ohh, no matter what she did, it just seemed so entrancing. So I smirked, staring directly into her brown eyes.

"Clearwater," She frowned once more before going onto the next room with Jacob, leaving behind the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar. I bet she tastes like sunshine and jellybeans, and I don't know why.

At that moment, Bella chose to enter the room smiling and came over to kiss me. I was disappointed that she smelled of vanilla and cream and tasted like sugar cane. I frowned absentmindedly.

I wanted…What did I want? But Bella, she'd always been too close, too clingy. I needed space to breathe, if you could call it that . I just hope they never find out  
what they already know.

Lust. A feeling I never thought to encounter. And of all women too, I already feel guilty, thinking of infidelity. When she passed by me, her scent made me almost dizzy. Then the daydreams came, they were the worst.

_

_The deep pressure. Both hearts beat like a metronome_  
_both in sync like a song feels so right but its just so wrong_. _Minds like taboo, writhing beneath sure hands, soft gasps and pressure against collarbones_

_The bite of fangs on lips, drawing blood. Muscles shift beneath taut bronze skin, legs flex around hips, inky hair smeared against a pillow, my pillow. Whispering to her not to be scared, shushing, my nose at her earlobe nipping softly. Her moans, become howls that pierce the darkness._

___

I want her so badly, that i think, most likely, that Jasper already caught on. I'm a bastard_, simple as that._ I have to accept that_.  
_

But I'm happy, with my wife, my daughter, in a cottage of make believe love, not for me but where Bella's the only one in love.

It's what I always wanted, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OKKKK~! I know, choppy ending, :S What do you think? A short quick one, I'm curious about this pairing, but if you like it,I'll continue.**

**Like? Hate? Suggestions?---- REVIEWS??? ------:D**

**Much Love,**

**Lisa BaZaar Queen of Soybeans aka Ellie Q**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silent Exchange**

Leah POV

Every time I go over to that house of horror, HE's always staring at me. I don't know if he thinks I don't notice it or not. I got tired of tossing and turning in my bed for reasons in my head that didn't even make sense. Either way, I'm going to confront him about this. I'm only just outside of the range of his power. Clear your mind.

I stopped in the middle of the forest barefoot, and breathed deeply. Think of a song, I chose Paris Nights/ New York Mornings by Corinne Bailey Rae.

I need crooners like Ms Bailey Rae and Julian Casablancas of The Strokes to sing me to sleep at night. It's all that calms me down nowadays. All this controversy is taking a toll on my sleep. I sung low, to myself. I slowly felt my anxiousness float away.

'_Smiling at the rain cause you hold me close_

_My best dress on underneath this old coat_

_Walking down Bleecker no one is awake yet_

_Still, seven hours_

_Nothing but clouds_

_It's enough to make your heart sigh_

_We should try_

_So pick me up and take me out_

_Oo we crash into love-filled nights_

_(Paris nights and New York mornings)_

_Oo we race till we're out of time_

_(Paris nights and New York mornings)_

_And now that you've taken me up so high_

_(Paris nights and New York mornings)_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down'_

By the time I got to their house, I was humming. I went through the front door to see Emmett and Esme sitting on the couch. I nodded politely in their direction before going toward the kitchen, where Edward was leaning against the Peruvian tile countertop, looking out the window. I don't know why but he almost seemed exhausted. Could vampires even be tired? But at the moment everything smelled like a candy store.

"Hey," I found myself say. He finally looked over at me with dejected gloomy eyes but put on a smirk. For me, I don't know. What the hell is wrong?

"Hello, Leah," He said breezily despite the storm cloud over his head. "What is the reason for your visit?"

And I swear, I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime and just looked at him. He was the only one who could read minds, right?

'_I know.' _is what I said quietly inside my mind. This seemed to make him look more alert. He says

"And what, exactly do you know?"

'_Everything.'_

"Not very specific, you know," Edward said smiling.

I spoke roughly "Read my mind," And for a brief few seconds there was silence.

'_I'm tired of the pull and push. You're not doing anything. What is it exactly do you want from me?' _

He doesn't look at me. But I can't tell what he's feeling from his facial expression. And because I'm way too bold, I feel like I have to pry deeper.

'_And don't play stupid. I know already. I can only guess what you think of me night and day. I always feel your eyes on me…always.' _My voice weakened a bit at the end and I can't understand why. At the same time, Edward twitched and a look of dread crossed his face and I almost didn't catch it. My heart drops.

"I'm…I'm,"

'_No. Don't apologize. Besides, I had a small weakness for etiquette. I should be sorry. You're not even mine. Don't ever you feel like you've had enough?' _

By this time I was angry with myself for being so selfish. It felt like I was going to cry, but I wouldn't let it happen. Not here.

'_Because I know I am. But, Mrs. Isabella _**Cullen**_ is more your thing, right?' _I didn't even want a response I walked out of that house, I felt like I left a part of me there. Mostly because I'm not sure if he tried to follow, or if he didn't want to. Probably the second of the latter.

He said something under his breath, but I didn't want to hear it.

But hey, that's my life, huh? I have to get the worst of every situation. I have to give up what I want most, DON'T I? Just because nobody wants to come and ask me, 'How are you Leah? Why are you crying Leah?

Do you want to hang out Leah?'

It's always,

"Why are you such a bitch Leah?"

"Why can't you just leave the fucking pack then, Leah?"

"Why can't you leave me and Emily alone?" Sam doesn't want me. That muffin baking twat Emily was the easy way out for him. Yeah, I'm turning empty inside, yeah I'm losing my edge, and by now I can't help who I love or thought I loved. No one wants me.

I'm the hated she-wolf of La Push, Washington.

I wanted them to leave me in isolation, and now when I try to reach for human interaction, they snap back at me. But I'm happy, right? I can deal with this.

I'm the owner of an almost hollow heart.

'...'

It's what I always wanted, right?

...

...

...

**Idk, TBC? It depends… *pondering* maybe, reviews? I wanna see if I'm improving! FLAMES ARE WELCOME! (It means room for improvement :)**

**OK, this one's a bit longer, but I wanted to interpret Leah's feelings of being isolated in this chapter. I'm not sure what to do next, but ideas are always welcome! **

**Oh, and btw, I'm working on 'aLOVELYkidnapping' and 'Stoned With the Prom Queen'. Also various stories will be thrown your way!**

**STAY TUNED! Yours Truly, Lisa BaZaar Q.S aka Ellie Q. :)**


End file.
